imlegendfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan
Ethan is a survivor of the Krippin Virus, alongside Anna Montaise. Biography During the early stages of the KV outbreak, Ethan and his brother, Luke were being driven by their mother and father to school along the freeway. During the journey, Ethan noticed signs that the virus had reached Miami, including a primal-looking woman running nude. Due to a gridlock on the freeway, Ethan and his family remained on the road, running out of gas, until sunset, at which point Ethan saw other families outside the car fleeing the freeway. After Doug went out to investigate, Ethan saw a mob of Darkseekers outside the car, and tried to warn his mother. However, he was too late, and his mother was dragged out. The Darkseekers then threw a bloody Doug across the car hood, who begged Ethan and Luke to flee. The two brothers escaped the car through the window, and fled from the Darkseeker horde. Ethan assured a terrified Luke that they would be fine, before the two brothers hid from the Darkseekers under an abandoned truck. However, a Darkseeker discovered the two and tried to drag Luke out. Ethan tried to hold on to his brother's hand, but lost his grip, and watched as Luke was dragged out and killed. Ethan fled off the freeway, and hid from the Darkseekers in the nearby foliage. He was eventually found by a rescue team, and taken aboard their helicopter to safety. Ethan was evacuated on a Red Cross ship out of São Paulo. When the ship docked, someone in a scavenging party unknowingly caught the virus and brought it aboard the ship. Eventually, the ship's population was either all dead, or infected besides the few immune. The ship returned to port, and Anna, Ethan and three other people on board who were immune, escaped. However, the other three survivors were eventually killed by Darkseekers. Three years after the KV outbreak, Anna and Ethan, while on their way to Bethel, Vermont in search of a colony of survivors, followed Neville's radio broadcasts, and travelled to the South Street Seaport in Manhattan in time to save Neville from a mob of Darkseekers. After discovering from a barely conscious Neville where his house was, Anna and Ethan drove with him there and sealed theirselves along with Neville, inside. When Neville awoke the following morning to his knife wound stitched up, and a breakfast of bacon Anna had put out for him. He coldly rejected the two at first, stricken with grief over the death of his only friend, a dog given to him by his now dead daughter. The following night(because Anna did not stay out until dawn the pervious morning),the house then came under attack from a mob of Darkseekers, during which Anna and Ethan were trapped in a bedroom by a Darkseeker tearing open the ceiling to allow more of the horde in. Anna and Ethan were saved by Neville from the Darkseeker, and retreated into a reinforced plexiglass room in the basement with the specimen Darkseeker that Neville had injected with a prototype cure. There, they noticed that Neville's cure was in fact working and the unconscious Darkseeker was cured. After Neville sacrificed himself to save Anna and Ethen, Anna and Ethan drove to Bethel, where they discovered that there was a refugee colony. At the colony's gates, Anna and Ethan entered the sanctuary, where they handed over the cure. Category:Characters Category:I Am Legend film characters Category:I Am Legend Awakening characters